1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molding for a vehicle front glass interposed between a body panel and a glass panel in the front glass portion of an automobile, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to a molding comprising a head molding combined with two kinds of a first and a second leg for easily constituting side sections and an upper section of the molding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed and practically employed a variety of front glass moldings. The publicly known front glass molding comprises left and right side sections having lower grooves for receiving side edges of the glass panel and upper grooves for guiding rainwater to prevent rainwater from leaking into the driver's room of the vehicle. However, in the prior art front glass molding, the side sections having the two grooves cannot be employed for the upper section of the front glass, so the molding side sections have to be connected by corner joints to a molding upper section having a separate cross-sectional shape and formed separately from the side section. Therefore, it is complicated to form the prior art front glass moldings due to the three different types of components. Furthermore, the prior art molding has the drawback that the left and right side sections thereof tend to be curved or moved by pressure due to rain and wind since the side portions are projected substantially above the glass panel. In addition, the corner joints make the external appearance of the front glass portion of the vehicle look ugly and are easily broken.